Behind the Curtains
by Spectristic
Summary: Mark is a 16 year old that had been abused since he was born. But when the turtles enter his day to day life, he is faced with situations that no 16 year old should ever face. OC/AU
1. Different World

**_So I had this idea since a few years before. And after sorting out some problems I think this story is ready for this fanbase._** **_Emphasis on think_**

**Chapter One**

**Different World**

The black haired man stared at the child before him with a grin on his face. He clutched the whip again and thrashed it against the boy with more force, relentlessly slapping the exposed kid's bare skin. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his lips were pursed. But he did not scream, did not beg, did not call for help.

Because he knew it was all hopeless.

After all, it had been 16 years. And no one was going to save him.

"You failed again." Another slap of the whip

"You disappoint me." Leather flashed, skin bruised.

"You disappoint _everyone_." Blood now caked the brown of the whip. The man stopped, thought for a moment then nodded.

"You are grounded, five days, you can leave your room only to go to the bathroom. Food and water will be given three times a day. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded.

His step father turned and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Seconds passed and the kid shifted, moving to a cupboard to take out a first aid kit. He began dressing his wounds, covering the bleeding areas with bandages and rubbing cheap lotion on the bruises, since he had no idea what was used for major bruises.

Mark wiped his tears away and put the first aid kit away. He sat on the cold bare floor for a minute, his arms wrapped around his scarred and bruised body.

He failed again. By now he knew that nothing would stop his step father's wrath. His father was a strict man and hated failure. But that was all Mark was, a failure.

From time to time Mark wanted to run away, to escape the abuse inflicted upon his soul. He could be free, but where would he go to? He had no friends, no siblings or any other family members except his father.

And the authorities won't believe him. His father had hidden his tracks too good, no one could see that he was hurting his own child.

So Mark was just silent, keeping all his opinions and wants tucked deep within his mind. His bare room with a cupboard, one mattress and a desk showed that much.

Mark glanced at the time on the broken clock. 12:54 at night. A smile graced his features and he stood up. He rummaged around the back of the cupboard and took out a pair of gloves and shoes. He set them aside and dived back in, this time returning with a black tracksuit and a black hoodie.

He wore his pyjamas and then wore the hoodie over it, along with his tracksuit. Mark the wore his prized possessions; his Onitsuka Tiger Ultimate 8.1 parkour shoes and his Black Diamond Crag Half Finger gloves.

They were passed down by his REAL parents and he made it his mission to learn Parkour, since his parents were both into parkour.

His window was nailed shut and barred, adding to the feeling of being held prisoner.

But Mark went over to the window and crouched down, taking off a wooden plank and revealing a small gap between the plank and cement. Before he left, he went over to the cracked mirror and checked his reflection. Mark smoothed his black hair and looked at his excited blue eyes.

This was the only thing in his entire life that he truly loved.

Parkour.

The teen slipped into the gap and replaced the wooden plank in its original position before crawling his way towards the general direction of the building's exterior. Soon cracks of light could be seen and the teen reached out and pushed against the loose bricks, making them tumble out onto the other side.

Mark slowly lowered himself to the roof of the next building, being careful not to cut himself on any sharp objects lying around.

Mark was greeted by the city of New York. Even as a kid he favoured New York above all, and not just because of the parkour sites availible, but because it was his parents' birth city.

Although, tonight he would have to be home before 2, his father will probably check on him then.

Mark turned and made sure the bricks were well hidden before running off, searching for a site.

**[-]**

"Yo Leo! You ready bro?" The turtle in question grabbed his katana from the stand and put the on the back of his shell. The blue clad leader turned and walked out of the dojo, seeing his brothers were already at the lair's entrance.

"Lets roll." Leonardo said simply. The four turned and exited the lair for their evening patrol.

**[-]**

Mark back flipped onto the next rooftop with surprising agility for someone that lacked muscle power. He continued his adrenaline rush, doing a screwdriver over an AC unit and swinging around pipes. The onyx teen stopped to breathe only when he couldn't continue any further. Sweat had formed on his brow and it was getting stuffy in the hoodie.

Mark cursed when he realized he forgot to take his bag with him. Meaning no water or a snack. The teenager sighed. "Nice going Mark," He chided himself. "you really are just a disappointment."

The boy was pulled out of his dark thoughts when he heard yelling in the distance. Mark was confused. The sounds weren't coming from the streets, no, rather it seemed to be coming from the rooftops.

Curios to find out the sources the black clad teen followed the noises.

**[-]**

Donatello sighed. He really couldn't understand why his brothers were already arguing five minutes into the patrol. Mikey had said something or other to Raph who didn't take it too kindly and now was trying to murder the orange clad turtled. Leo on the other hand was trying (and failing he might add) to stop the two.

Donnie won't be surprised if the Purple Dragons or even the Foot were on their way now.

Donnie stiffened when he felt a presence other than themselves. He looked around, years of ninjutsu training being put to use as he took stock of their surrondings once more. "Guys." He whispered. They didn't hear him. "GUYS!" He yelled. They stopped in the middle of whatever they were doing. "What?!" Raph asked harshly. "Someone's here." Donnie stated as he spotted a flash of black clothing. "There!"

The foursome chased after the stranger in the hoodie.

**[-]**

Mark had heard tales of mutant turtles living in New York but he, like most other level headed people didn't buy it.

Now he was pondering whether or not he should change his mind.

Four mutant turtles were pursuing him, and if it hadn't been for the fact that they had weapons OR the fact that they were _mutants_ he would've laughed at his situation.

But as it were they had weapons and were mutants.

Happy day.

Mark put all of his parkour training to use as he forced himself to run faster.

**[-]**

"Whoa dudes, the mystery guy got mad skills!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo agreed with his younger brother. The yet-to-be-confirmed enemy was scaling walls and jumping rooftops with practiced and amazing flexibility. But the foursome knew the city by heart, and add that to their ninja training. They were able to keep up with him quite easily.

Raph threw a shuriken which embedded itself in front of the man's face. The man turned and flipped off of the roof, landing in a roll on the streets with barely a scratch. "The guy _definitely_ has mad skills." Mikey commented before jumping off with the others. "We can't let him escape," Leo ordered. "Raph, Mikey cut him off, Me and Donnie will follow him." Raph and Mikey took a different path, as ordered.

Donnie and Leo followed.

**[-]**

Mark saw the red and orange masked turtles were gone and the blue and purple ones were chasing him still. Mark knew what that meant.

His breathing was quick and short and his heart was beating fast, but with the last amount of energy left in his veins, he turned and went into an alleyway, wall jumping between the two buildings and climbing up. He ran faster and finally stopped, hiding behind a brick chimney.

He wiped his brown and one hand clutched his chest, trying to still his fast beating heart. He leaned against the brick and tried to clear the spots in his vision due to less oxygen reaching his brain.

A shuriken embedded next to his head and he gasped. He made to get up but he was already surronded. The blue one took one of his swords and pointed them at him. "You have been surrounded, stand down." Mark knew that he could no longer run any more so he raised both his hands above his head and stated. "I-I don't want any trouble."

But he just got himself into a world of trouble.


	2. I Don't Wanna Go

**_Hey guys, um let me explain my prolonged period of absence. First off, I got a new phone and I had to give my old one away. And I forgot my account passcode. So I was forced to give up on this account (some of you may have read this on my profile). But at the last second I remembered my passcode so...yeah. OK that rant was more than enough, lets move on..._**

**Chapter Two**

**I Don't Wanna Go**

Mark knew he won't be going home anytime soon, but that wasn't important to him right now.

There were four MUTANT TURTLES with WEAPONS surrounding him. "I don't know who you guys are, but can I go home now? I've answered all your questions and promised more than a thousand times not to tell anyone." He asked. "Eh, Depends on your personality hot shot!" The red one known as Hamato Raphael retorted.

Mark guessed quite easily that he/it? was the hothead of the team.

But Mark chose to rest his fate on the blue and orange one. The orange one, whom had introduced himself as Michaelangelo seemed to be the easy-going more, friendly turtle. Whilst the blue one known as Hamato Leonardo seemed to be the decision making leader.

The purple one Mark wasn't sure about. He looked skeptic about Mark, but seemed to believe his story.

Mark had one shred of comfort though. And it was the fact that they weren't brandishing their weapons at him.

"Look, I know you want to get home quickly and forget this ever happened but, first we need to take you to our Sensei." Leonardo answered.

Mark felt dread run through his veins. No! He couldn't let them take him away, not when his father would check on him at 2!

"I can't! I have to be home before 2. Or else he'll..." Mark stopped himself.

_I can't tell them that. But I have to find a way home quickly._

"Or else he'll what? Who is this person? What are you hiding?"

Mark bit his lip. He made a choice. "Sorry about this!" He said and quickly flipped ontop of the chimney. It seemed big enough to fit him. Without a moment's hesitation, Mark held his breath and dived down feet first.

Soot and ash clouded his vision as he sputtered out a cough. His elbows and knees bruised against the bricks and finally he landed painfully at the bottom.

"Thank you Alex Rider!" He took some time to get out of the fireplace and then took a running leap out of the window and onto the fire escape. He didn't have much time before they caught up.

Mark ran down the flight of steps, too tired to jump down to the street below.

At last he reached the bottom and took off, hiding in between alleys and cars. He looked up at the roof, looking for a sign of pursuit.

They weren't too far behind. Cursing, Mark sprinted down the road.

**[-]**

Leo felt humiliated. A kid that wasn't even a ninja had easily escaped them and now was attempting on escaping. Leo didn't know whether the person (whom had introduced himself as Mark) was trustable or not, and he wasn't taking any chances.

"We should've knocked him out when we had the chance!" Raph chided. "Focus on capturing him, and if needed knock him out! DO NOT let him escape!" Leo stated as his pupils disappeared beneath the white membrane in his eyes.

**[-]**

Mark saw his apartment at last. Quickly, he used his remaining strength to climb up the building next to it and run over to where he came out of.

Quickly scooping up the fallen bricks, he entered the small space. Sighing in relief, he replaced the bricks. Mark turned around and was about to crawl away suddenly the bricks were pushed away and a hand reached for him.

Gasping, he hurried further up the small space.

**[-]**

"Dammit!" Raph cursed. "He got away!" Donnie turned towards his eldest. "Leo, if he tells anyone-" "I know Donnie, but I don't think he will." The leader in blue said as he looked once more at the hole in the wall. "Lets go home guys." "Aww! We didn't get any pizza!" Mikey complained.

**[-]**

Mark took off his dirty clothes and stuffed them underneath his mattress, quickly washing off any soot or ash still on his skin. At least his pajama's were still clean (moderately, but hey its clean) and without a single second to lose he jumped into bed.

He was about to fall asleep when a noise attracted his attention. He looked at his window.

Taped there, was a note saying:

**Meet us tomorrow at the same place same time, if you are trustable. If you told on us, we will hunt you down.**

Mark sighed. Guess he was going tomorrow. Sighing, he settled down into a blissful sleep.

**[-]**

Mark stared out through the window, sighing as he heard his teacher drone on about something or other.

Mark had a private tutor whom taught him everything. His step father had turned one of the apartment floors into a a classroom. And Mark was the only one attending.

He wondered what he should tell the turtles.

_"Hey guys! Sorry for running away yesterday, but my father was gonna mutilate me if I wasn't in bed!"_

Or maybe...

_"Hey so um, I'm actually supposed to be in bed, but I sneak out every night for parkour. Really helps clear my mind from the abusive situations I live in."_

Mark knew neither of these would work. So he figured he'd do the explaining in the heat of the moment.

**[-]**

1:00 finally struck. Mark had already changed into his parkour outfit, with a bag slung over his shoulder. He got out of the building and rushed over to the meeting place. He still didn't know whether this was a good idea or not. (Or just the work of a stupid author who clearly has no idea what he's doing)

As soon as he reached the meeting point, everything went black.

"Raph!" Leo yelled. "I told you to subdue him! Not knock him out!"

"Meh, what's the difference?" Raph asked as he slung the motionless teen over his shoulder.

"But-What-Guh!" Leo facepalmed. Mikey walked over to him with a serious face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, don't fight it. Raph's naturally a freak of nature that doesn't understand law and order. He is still trying to find his place among the world. A great man once said GUH ME SNOZ!" The last part was because Raph had pounced on Mikey after handing off Mark to Donnie.

Leo and Donnie sighed. "Lets go home, we need to show Sensei our latest witness." Leo said.

**So here's the new chapter. And please understand that updates will be slow.**


End file.
